


RTI

by NYWCgirl



Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Opening scene 1x14 – Bozer (with Mac interrogating) trying to beat Riley’s time on field training.
Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819954
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	RTI

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for day two of the Cold Open challenge on tumblr.  
> RTI = Resistance to Interrogation training

‘Mac, can you help me with some RTI?’ Bozer asks while he is handing Mac´s dinner.

Mac looks up at him, having been reading some science magazine while he waited for Bozer to finish dinner.

‘You had training, Bozer, why do you want to go through this again?’

‘I need to be prepared man, do you have some pointers?’

Mac loves Bozer as a brother and of course he wants him to be prepared, but he hopes Bozer will never need RTI training. He has been on the other side of such interrogations and it always sucks, they can´t prepare you for the real deal. But he knows Bozer well enough, that he won´t let it go.

‘When I was in training, my trainer said to always be the grey man. Not too aggressive and not too submissive. You want to stay mentally alert but let him think they are on top of you.’

Bozer nods, listening to Mac’s advice while he starts eating.

‘Always exaggerate your injuries and try to appear in pain, fatigued and weak. Typically the initial interrogation is rough and relatively unprofessional, and it's used to decide whether or not the captive is worth shipping off to a more professional interrogator. The bottom line, if you're alive, they want to keep you that way.’

‘OK, that is useful, I can work with that.’

‘A lot of people imagine that they're going to be tortured all the time,’ Mac continues. ‘That is not true. ...’ he stops talking, mental flashes appearing, he shakes his head, ‘If they control your mind, that is when they have you.’

‘Right, control… mind.’

Mac deflates, ‘Bozer, you don´t need to prove anything, OK? You will be working in the lab, nobody is going to interrogate you.’

‘Well, you did the training, and I can only imagine Jack did it like a hundred times.’

Mac laughs, ‘yeah, well, he was with the CIA and Delta force, he has had some really extensive training and unfortunately even more life experience.’

That stills Bozer, he has never thought about it like that, to him this is still a game to beat Riley, but when Mac’s voice lowers in a tone that speaks of experience, it is not fun and games anymore. Still, he wants to be prepared. Director Mathilda Webber scares him and he wants to perform well.

‘Will you help me?’

Mac smiles, ‘yes, Bozer, I will help you.’

* * *

It happens when Bozer doesn´t expect it. He is getting out of his car. Mac left early this morning as director Webber asked for a physical re-certification. Jack came to pick him up and Bozer drove Mac’s jeep to work. A bag is pulled over his head and it all happens so fast that he is to shocked to resist. They drag him inside a van and once the door closes, his hands and feet are ducted taped. Nobody has spoken a word. These men are professionals.

‘Ok Mac, this isn´t funny man.’

No response. Bozer’s mind starts to panic, what if this isn´t Mac. No, it is Mac, he wanted this himself. He asked Mac to help him get better during an interrogation. Mac told him not to let them in your mind, so he just needs to stay calm. He tries to find clues, did he smell Mac’s cologne or Jack’s? No he didn´t. Shit, now that he thinks about it, they didn´t smell familiar. The worry starts to gnaw again.

When they keep driving, Bozer’s doubt increases, why would Mac take him somewhere? Why go through all this trouble? He moves and gets a kick, so he stills. Mac would never kick him. Who has him? What do they want from him?

When the van stops and the doors open, he knows he should try and get away, but there are two of them and only one of him and he is quickly lifted and carried inside a building. They are going downstairs and it sounds hollow, so probably a basement. He is placed on a chair and restrained with his arms extended, a stress position. It would have been easier if his hands had been tied behind his back. They still haven´t said a single word. The two men must really be in sync, it must be Mac and Jack, right? Right!

Bozer is breathing heavy. It smells like a gym, now that he thinks about it. His nerves are on edge. That would also explain why he doesn´t hear the man´s footsteps. But it isn´t until the interrogator starts talking that Bozer recognizes Mac’s voice. His heart is almost fluttering with relief.

‘I'll be honest with you, man. Things don't look too good for you. I mean, I'm a nice guy, but I just got this new boss, Matilda Webber... and she's merciless with terrorists like you. You're nervous... and you should be... because in a few minutes you're gonna be alone in a room with her, and there's nothing I can do to help.’

Bozer shouts under the cloth bag that was pulled over his head. It is restricting his breathing and makes it hard to understand what Mac is saying. Or is that his breathing? He has to focus and calm down. He can do this.

‘From where I'm standing, it doesn't look like I need any help...’

Bozer keeps shouting. The moment he is free, he pulls off the bag over his head and makes sure to blend in the shadows of the room.

‘Okay. You were saying? Uh, I was just, uh...’

When Mac turns around, he seems surprised that he is gone. Good. Bozer jumps him, trying to subdue him, but Mac having quicker reflexes and more training quickly has his arm in a grip. Not wanting to hurt himself, he stills.

‘Maybe you could teach me this move, too?’

‘You work in the lab, Boze. I don't think Director Webber's gonna be too concerned with your field skills.’

‘Yeah, but you don't not know that she's not gonna not care.’

‘Was that a quadruple negative?’

‘I don't know. I lost count. Look, I just want to be ready for anything. Did I at least beat Riley's time?’

‘It's not a competition.’ Mac says tactful.

‘We're going again.’

He takes the bag, placing it over his head, ‘Going again. Going again.’

_Epilogue_

In the end, Bozer doesn´t beat Riley´s time, but he is happy that he knows what he is doing and why and he makes a mental note to ask Jack some more badass tips and tricks.  
  
  



End file.
